Hunter and Prey
by Sesshysgirl06
Summary: He was running through the forest trying to evade his hunter...or was he?He knew when his hunter caught him that he was the prize.Question was...when was he going to let himself get caught. One-shot only. Itachi/Naruto MALExMALE Don't own Naruto and Co.


A/N: OK! So this story is for my little uke BD-chan! BD-chan is going through some problems right now and I wrote this to lift up my uke! Along with sending Fishy-kun covered in strawberry syrup! *snickers* Now most of you are wondering 'If she can write this than why can't she finish Cruel Desires or Sinful Deceit!' Well to let you all know, I am writing the next chapter to Cruel Desires now. I just bought a new laptop so I am not going to have any problems. But I haven't wanted to write anything in a long while because I was going through a rough time. I still am. My friend's son just died. I am in mourning with the family. I watched this kid grow up. I babysat him during church. So if you will please be a little more patient then you will get your next chapter up soon. Hopefully by the end of next week.

~*~

The forest was quiet as he made his way across the river. He knew he was being watched and it thrilled him. His heart beat started to accelerate and he fought to keep calm. He _needed_ to be calm. He finally sighed as he made it across the riverbed. Now his scent was covered. He shot off to the side careful to avoid any twigs that could make the hunter aware exactly where he was. He didn't want to finish this game right away.

He was finding it very hard to run with a full on erection…and naked. But he knew when his hunter found him, they _both_ would be getting a prize. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew it was going against his village, but he loved his hunter. Besides…he knew the truth.

_Snap_

He cursed under his breath. He stepped on a damn twig! It was always when he thought about his hunter, he messed up. Just as he thought this, he was tackled from behind. He landed with an 'oomph' as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

"I've got you, my prey." The velvety voice purred in his ear. If he wasn't horny before, he sure would be now!

"Well…what are you going to do with your prey? Now that you caught him?" He whispered huskily as he turned in his captor's arms. He looked at the porcelain skin that shown in the moonlight making him even more beautiful. Almost ethereal.

"I'm going to fuck you." His captor growled out. His member twitched at the thought of being taken by this beautiful creature.

"Gods yes!" He moaned out before his lover captured his lips in a heated kiss. His naked body arched into the equally naked body above him, feeling the pulsing erection dig into thigh. He started to rub feverishly into the stomach that covered his own member. He wanted to let his lover know that he was ready and willing. And to stop with all the foreplay.

All he received was a growl before being turned over onto all fours and cheeks being spread wide. A moment later he felt a hot wet muscle shoved deeply into his tight ring. He shouted his pleasure to the night sky. How he loved when that tongue was in him. Almost as good as the heated member he felt against his thigh earlier. Just thinking about that long, hard, thick length pounding into him made him start to thrust back onto that tongue, crying out to the intense pleasure.

He moaned in disappointment when the tongue ripped away from him, only to moan in pleasure when he felt the tip of his lovers mushroom head pressing into his tight ass. "Eager are we?" He heard the chuckled question from behind him. Growling, he slammed back onto the dick and groaned his pleasure at having it finally in him and the hiss he heard from above him.

"You'll pay for that." The threat was issued.

"Looking forward to it." The threat was accepted. His lover pulled back all the way and slammed back in at a sharp angle, making sure to his the bundle of nerves that would make is uke go wild. He made a fast and harsh pace as he piston-ed his hips into his lover. How he loved the sobbed cries of pleasure coming from his precious uke.

He could feel his peek coming so he leaned over his lover and whispered huskily, "Touch yourself! Rub that long hard dick for me. Make yourself cum!" As he grabbed the balls of his uke and massaged. He could feel them tightening, ready to release. When he heard his lover scream his release he knew it was ok for him to let go. Pumping his hips a few more times he released into his lover with a low moan.

Slipping out of him, he laid by his lover and caught their breaths. He turned his head to his uke and smiled a soft smile. One that was never seen except by this wonderful man.

"So when are the Akatsuki making their move towards Konoha?" His uke asked him.

"Naruto…" He sighed before continuing. "Pein is going to be coming soon. I know there is another leader. Someone controlling Pein, but I haven't found out who yet. Can we not talk about this right now? Right after I made love to you? You know I will give you plenty of warning before he comes."

"Sorry, Itachi. I forget sometimes. You know I love you right?" Naruto whispered as he leaned against Itachi's chest.

Itachi sighed as he weaved an arm around the trim waist. "And you know I love you. Just be patient."

Naruto sighed. "When I am Hokage, I am going to pardon you. I'll bring the truth to light and you'll be hailed a hero." He murmured against his chest as he laid a kiss there.

"I know."

~*~

The End

There you go BD-chan! Hope you like it! Sorry for any half spoils to those who haven't read far into the manga or watched the episodes.


End file.
